Golden Week
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: Usagi's family is going out of time, just in time for her nine-day, Golden Week vacation! With the house to herself, and nothing but plans with friends, Usagi is determined to make this the best Golden Week ever. What happens when things don't go quite as planned?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I've started a new story, and I got the idea for this the other day and just ran with it! I'm also slowly working on my other stories, and I truly hope I can get them updated soon – Halo will probably be the soonest. Any and all encouragement is greatly appreciated. ^^

The upcoming release of Sailor Moon Crystal has sparked my enthusiasm for the entire series all over again.

Just as a note, Golden Week is a string of national holidays in Japan which takes place at the end of April / beginning of May.

**Golden Week**

**Chapter One**

Usagi sprinted down the sidewalk, streams of golden hair fluttered behind her as the warm spring breeze tingled her cheeks. The sun shone overhead, creating rectangular patterns on the concrete as it leapt between the buildings that stretched to the sky. School was out for the day, and Usagi was anxious to meet her friends at their favourite hangout – the Crown Arcade.

Reaching her destination, Usagi entered the arcade, eagerly greeted by the songs of games, and cries of teenagers. She spotted her friends at their regular booth, already sipping on milkshakes and picking at fries.

"Hey Usa!" Her friend waved, her golden hair tied back with a red bow. The rest of the girls chimed in to greet her. Usagi slid into the booth beside Makoto, a lanky brunette who was playing with the cherry that had topped her drink.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on cleaning duties today," the girl explained, dropping her backpack under the table.

"We just figured you had detention _again_," Rei smirked, pushing her ebony hair from her face. Usagi rolled her eyes in response, snatching a fry from the plate.

"She's just bitter because she has to spend half of her holiday working at the temple," Minako quipped, causing the violet eyed beauty to scowl.

"Only four more days!" Makoto squealed, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"I can't wait!" Usagi added, "this is going to _best_ Golden Week yet!" she declared. The holidays had worked out just right this year, and they had gotten an entire week off from school. Not only was Usagi rid of her younger brother, Shingo, for the week as he was attending a soccer camp, but her parents had _finally_ decided that they trusted her to stay alone as they jetted off to Taiwan for her father's business.

"Make sure you leave _some_ time in there for studying," Ami reminded, "I've got a study schedule for us so we don't fall behind." The girls collectively groaned. "Hey, it's your future!" Ami shrugged, taking a sip of her honey vanilla shake.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" The blonde offered, grabbing some money from her wallet. With no one putting in an order, she skipped off.

Sitting at the counter a lean, dark haired man had his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah," he sighed, clearly bored by the conversation on the other end. "Okay," he had stopped listening a good five minutes ago. "Mmhmm..." he muttered into the mic. To be honest, he just didn't care. When he spotted the petite blonde approaching, he tried in vain to end the conversation. "Listen, I gotta go…" he said, interrupting the nattering voice. "Yep…" he paused, rubbing his face with his free hand. "Okay, see you on Saturday. Yeah, I'll pick you up," he was almost free. "Yes, _this_ Saturday." He growled with frustration, "Bye".

"Whatcha doing on Saturday?" Usagi asked nosily, hopping up on the stool next to him, waiting to place her order.

"Eavesdropping, Odango?" The man replied, a spark of energy reigniting.

"Usagi." She corrected, glowering at him, earning a chuckle. "So?" she pressed. "Is it a date?" She tried to keep her tone cool, but she was anxious to hear his answer.

"I'm just going to this business event," he replied, cringing at the thought of spending an evening with _Beryl. _Really, though, what choice did he have? He had promised her mother, a close family friend who also happened to be on the hospital board, that he would take her. Despite only being twenty years old, Mamoru had inherited a great deal on his nineteenth birthday. Not only did he become the sole heir to his parent's fortune, but he was on the fast track to becoming one of Tokyo's youngest fully licensed surgeons.

"Sounds like a date to me!" Usagi sang, as she tried to squash that small pang of jealousy that crept to the back of her neck.

"It's not a date." He said flatly, growing annoyed at the young girl. "You're what, fourteen? You wouldn't understand." He knew that would get to her.

"Seventeen. _Soon _to be eighteen." Usagi scowled, eliciting another laugh. The way she crinkled her face in anger was just too good to resist.

"Mamoru, Usagi. Are we playing nice?" An apron clad, sandy haired waiter standing behind the counter interrupted them.

"What do you mean, Motoki?" Usagi asked, batting her long lashes, feigning innocence. "We always get along!" She continued, "we're the best of friends!" She leapt off her stool, and squeezed Mamoru's arm for emphasis. Motoki shook his head, and Mamoru snorted, ignoring the shiver her light touch had sent through his body.

"What can I get you?" Motoki asked, pulling a notepad from his front pocket.

"One strawberry milkshake, please!" the girl smiled, sitting back down to wait for her order to be filled, placing the exact change on the counter.

"Are you doing anything for Golden Week?" the blond wondered as he busied himself preparing her shake.

"Well, my parents are gone for the week, so we're _definitely_ planning a sleep over." She replied excitedly.

Mamoru couldn't help himself, "and what will you do at this _sleep over_? Paint each other's nails? And gossip about boys?" he mocked.

"No. We'll have half naked pillow fights, and practicing kissing on each other," Usagi bit sarcastically. Both men froze, as the tantalizing scene carried out by five _very_ attractive girls played across their minds. "Really Mamoru, what kind of movies do _you_ watch?" Usagi raised her brow.

"I knew it." Motoki whispered; all his dreams were true. At a complete loss for words, all Mamoru could do was swallow. What happened to the sweet, innocent Usagi he was so used to? "Eww! I was JOKING." She shrieked, "stop thinking about it!" A rosy huge stained her cheeks, "Perverts!" she yelled, swatting the man beside her on the arm.

"Here's your milkshake," Motoki placed the tall glass on the table, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Thanks!" Usagi grabbed her glass and headed back to her friends.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," Motoki laughed, his friend shaking his head in reply. "Jealous she won't be practicing her kissing on you?" he goaded, knowing how touchy the subject of Usagi was for Mamoru. The pair had been bickering for what seemed like _years_ now, and although they both played the part of enemies, there was an undeniable attraction between them. They constantly went out of their way to interact with one another. It was obvious to everyone around them that they liked each other, but getting the two to admit it was an entirely different complication.

"Grow up." Mamoru snarled, shooting the blond an icy glare.

"Took you long enough!" Minako complained upon Usagi's return.

"What were you guys talking about?" Makoto raised her brow curiously. They all had been watching the exchange.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Any chance to touch him, eh Usagi?" Rei winked, teasing the blonde. Usagi slunk back into the booth and pouted, "ew."

"So when are you parents leaving?" Ami changed the subject, not wanting to get into the debate regarding Usagi's feelings on a tall, raven haired man.

"Saturday morning!" She cheered, sitting up again in the seat. "Do you guys want to sleep over Saturday night?" Usagi hoped her friends would be free. Although she didn't want to admit it, the thought of being totally alone in the house made her uneasy.

"I'm in!" Minako said happily.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Rei shook her head, "My dad has this gala to go to, and I'm his plus one." She frowned, as much as she wanted to spend time with her father, going to some fancy gala and being forced to listen to drunk businessmen drone on about their boring lives hardly seemed entertaining.

"Sorry Usagi, I'm not free either. I'm going to the same event, but with my mom," Ami smiled apologetically. "There should be a lot of people from the hospital there, and she thinks I'm old enough to start a bit of networking," she added excitedly.

"Thank god we can hang out there!" Rei said, relieved.

"Mako?"

"I forgot to tell you guys earlier, but I landed a catering job that night!" she grinned, eyes sparkling with elation.

"Mako-chan! That's great!" Usagi beamed, truly proud of her friend. The other girls offered their congratulations. "Where is it?"

"It's at the Tokyu Hotel, it's for some pretty fancy event." Makoto was thrilled to be granted the opportunity to cook for such an elite group of people. The hotel had provided her with staff to help, and she had her menu approved by the gala's committee. Her dream was to become a world class chef, with her own restaurant and this was definitely a great first step.

"That's where the gala is!" Rei exclaimed, "We'll definitely duck into the kitchen to see you!"

"I can't wait to taste what you've come up with!" Ami chimed.

"So you guys get to all dress up and go to this elegant gala and eat Mako's yummy food, and Mina and I are just left in the dust?" Usagi frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in protest. The start to her best Golden Week ever wasn't panning out as expected.

"I'm not exactly dressing up to cook in the kitchen," Makoto replied, in an attempt to console the two blondes.

"Oh you like wearing your fancy chef hat," Minako stated.

"We'll just all have to come over another night, we'll make it up to you," Rei promised, with both Ami and Makoto nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry Usa, _we'll_ have our own _fancy party_," Minako said, a determined grin spreading across her face. They all knew that look.

"Be careful," Makoto whispered the warning in the blonde's ear, warranting a giggle.

The girls, finished with their fries and drinks, picked up their belongings to head home, all chatting away with plans for the upcoming vacation. Even though it wasn't going to get the kick off she had wanted, Usagi knew that there would still be plenty of fun, and a lot of laughs. Saying their goodbyes just outside of the arcade doors, each went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm slowly making the rounds through my stories, updating them little by little! Thank you so much for all of the support, it's been amazing and extremely motivating!

Enjoy this next chapter, and check out my other stories!

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the school week flew by, and before Usagi realized, it was Saturday morning and her family was getting packed up and ready to go. Her parents were dropping Shingo off at camp before heading to the airport.

"Now the emergency numbers are all on the side of the fridge," her mother started, still organizing her bags as Usagi sat on the edge of her bed watching.

"I know Mom."

"And _try_ to eat healthy while we're gone, I've stocked the fridge full of fruits and veggies that you like," the girl smiled inwardly, even when she wouldn't be there, her mother was still trying to take care of her.

"I will," she promised.

"If _anything_ happens, you can call your father and I at the hotel. I left the number on the kitchen table," Ikuko paused, making sure that her daughter was listening.

"Okay." Usagi agreed, knowing that this vacation is just what her mother needed.

"Don't forget to water the plants," she added.

"I won't." The closer they got to leaving, the more apprehensive Usagi felt. Sure, she had stayed home for a night or so on her own, and even looked after Shingo for a long weekend or two. However, this time was different. This time it was just her.

Usagi helped her mother drag the fully packed suitcases down the stairs, where her dad was picking them up to load the car. Shingo sat on the step down to the foyer, tying his shoes.

"Have a good time at camp!" The big sister smiled, ruffling the boy's auburn hair. Truth be told, she was pretty proud of her little brother. The soccer camp he was attending wasn't just for anyone; only a few players from a handful of schools were asked to attend.

"Don't invite any boys over!" Shingo shot back, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. Usagi rolled her eyes, preparing for what she knew was to come. With a complete shift in attitude, she punched her brother in the arm.

"Boys!?" her father shouted making a bee-line into the house from the driveway, "No boys in the house while we're gone!" He yelled, waving a shaky finger.

"Yes Daddy," Usagi replied sweetly, hugging him tightly to calm his nerves.

With the last of the luggage loaded, and her son and father sitting impatiently in the car, Ikuko knew it was time to go. She turned to her daughter, who stood on the front stoop of the house, ready to wave them off.

"We've left you some money in the kitchen cupboard," the mother whispered, Usagi's ears perking up, "enjoy your vacation, too." She winked.

"Thanks Mom," Usagi said, enveloping her mother in a hug. "You too, you deserve it," she smiled. The blonde watched as her family's vehicle pulled out of the driveway, and took off down the road. When they were finally out of sight, she stood motionless outside, not quite sure what to do next.

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning, and that only meant one thing – it was time for coffee. Motoki watched as the arcade doors peeled open, and like clockwork, Mamoru came striding through. Without a word the man behind the counter poured his friend a hot cup of caffeine.

"Morning," Mamoru nodded, wasting no time in downing a few tasty mouthfuls.

"Good morning," Motoki replied, chipper as always. "I see someone has a date tonight."

"Don't remind me," Mamoru scowled, "how do you know anyways?" he wondered. He definitely had not broadcasted that piece of news.

"It's all over her Facebook," he explained, "don't you ever go on?" Mamoru only shook his head and shrugged in reply. "Just text me and I'll rescue you from Beryl's evil grip," Motoki joked, as Mamoru grabbed the discarded newspaper sitting on the stool next to him.

"You're going?" he asked, knowing full well that the gala was invite only.

"Yeah, well kind of," Motoki paused, turning around to start a fresh pot of coffee, "I'm helping Makoto."

"You're helping her?" Mamoru repeated.

"She landed the catering job for that night, and needed some help in the kitchen," the blond explained, always ready to help a friend in need. The fact that he was getting paid for it had swayed his decision.

"Why didn't she ask her friends?" Mamoru cringed at the thought of his best friend seeing him with Beryl on his arm. It was bad enough that he knew.

"I guess only Usagi and Minako weren't already going to the gala, and well…" his voice trailed off; no further information was needed.

"Yeah, I get it. I've tried their so-called cookies," Mamoru replied, taking a quick swig of coffee to wash away the bad taste that remerged from the memory. "So it's really all over her Facebook?" He couldn't let it go – how many of their mutual friends knew? And what exactly did she say?

"I'm afraid so," Motoki answered, pulling his phone from the front of his apron. Mamoru watched with anxious anticipation as his friend tapped away at the screen, "See?" he handed him the device.

"Going to the gala tonight. Gotta look hot for my sexy man!" Mamoru read flatly. With a completely blank expression he stared up at the blond, who was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"At least you're sexy?" he offered, with a mocking grin. Mamoru's frown buried itself deeper into his brow.

"It's just one night," Mamoru chanted, mostly for his benefit. Although Beryl had her own special charm, something about the woman simply irked him. She was often too much to deal with, and she was always trying to grab his attention. Everything from her shrill voice, to the way she dressed just grated on Mamoru's last nerve. Unfortunately, he was a man of his word and the promise he had made to Beryl's mother would remain intact. Determined to make the best of a bad situation, Mamoru downed the final sip of his coffee, nodded to Motoki, and headed out the door.

The early afternoon found Usagi and Minako quietly relaxing at the nearly empty house. Usagi was seated on the floor, with her back pressed against the mattress, as she delved into the world of her favourite manga. Minako was laying loftily on a pink duvet, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed as she leafed through a fashion magazine.

"Okay, Usa, I have the best idea ever," Minako announced, tossing the magazine to floor, and turning towards her friend.

"I'm listening…" the pigtailed blonde replied curiously, putting down her book.

"Let's crash that gala," Minako suggested, her ocean eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" her companion looked back at her, surprised. She couldn't be serious.

"Everyone we know is going to be there."

"But we don't have an invitation," Usagi countered – there was no way they would be able to get in.

"We'll just sneak in the back, no one will even know!" As far as Minako was concerned, it was definitely a fool proof plan.

Usagi hesitated, contemplating the idea. "What if they catch us?" She wondered, biting her lip.

"Then they'll just ask us to leave, and we leave! No big deal!" The honey-blonde replied, with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "It's not like we're doing anything _bad_," she continued, Usagi wrinkled her nose in contemplation. "Oh come on, think of how much fun it'll be! We can go shopping, get new dresses, do each other's hair and makeup…."

"Let's do it!" Usagi agreed, won over by her twin's enthusiasm for the plan and for the chance to get dressed up for the night. Besides, the other girls would be there, so why shouldn't they attend, too?

Forty minutes and two buses later, the girls arrived at the mall. Sunlight trickled in through the skylights, making the marble floors sparkle. The two friends stopped to look at the map, taking a moment to determine their plan of action.

"Do you even know what we're supposed to wear?" Usagi wondered, doubt starting to poke holes into their wonderful scheme. She wasn't accustomed to going to fancy parties, what if they stuck out like sore thumbs?

"Don't worry," Minako replied, digging into her coral coloured purse to pull out her phone, "I took a photo of the invitation when Ami wasn't looking!" Huddled around the screen, they read the invitation:

_Juuban General Hospital_

_cordially invites you to our 10th annual gala_

_Saturday, April 26__th__ at 7:00pm_

_Crystal Plaza, Grand Ballroom_

_Benefitting Juuban General Hospital_

_Hors d'oeuvres and cocktails at 7pm_

_Silent auction and dancing at 8pm_

_Cocktail attire_

"It sounds pretty fancy…" Usagi said.

"It'll be fine! I promise!" Minako reassured her, "now let's go find some dresses!" Linking her arm in her friend's, she pulled her away from the directory and into the sea of stores.

Within the first few shops, Minako had found the perfect ensemble. She had chosen a short, amber coloured ball dress, that had silver laced throughout the bodice. Usagi, on the other hand, was having far less luck, and was slowly losing steam. The girls reached yet another store, and Minako threw herself onto a chair, turning her body sideways, and allowing her feet to dangle over the arm.

"So?" Usagi asked, emerging from the dressing room in a simple black dress.

"Too boring," her twin stated, glancing up from her texting mission. A few moments later she had changed into a fuchsia gown with a large slit up the side. "Too pink," Minako stated, causing her friend to slink back into the dressing room. Usagi opened the door to reveal a floral printed dress. "Too flowery," she tossed the dress aside for yet another. "Too old lady," Minako remarked, shaking her head as her friend had come out wearing a cream dress heavily decorated with lace. Usagi was beginning to feel frustrated – nothing seemed to look right. With one garment left on the hanger, she slipped it on.

"Too… ugly. That's just ugly," Minako curled her nose with disapproval.

"I'm never going to find anything," Usagi whined, turning and stomping back to change.

"Just wait there," Minako ordered, and with a heavy sigh, lifted herself up and went to look around the shop. She came back moments later with a dress that she flung over the top of the door. "Try this!"

Behind the door, Usagi held it up – it was beautiful. She carefully unzipped the side and slipped it over her head, lightly tugging at the ends so it sat just right on her frame. The strapless, ivory dress was decorated with a golden jeweled waistline that accentuated her tiny figure. The lacey fabric flared slightly, and ended just above her knee.

"This is it," Usagi announced excitedly, pushing open the door.

"That is it," Minako nodded approvingly. "Am I good or what?" she winked, receiving a giggle and a thank you from her best friend. With their shopping taken care of the girls hurried back to Usagi's empty house to prepare for the night ahead

Mamoru glanced down at his watch; 6:45pm. He had been waiting in Beryl's foyer for the past fifteen minutes. With an annoyed sigh, he leaned against the wall, phone in hand as he browsed through the latest news headlines.

"I'll be right down!" his date called, but Mamoru murmured in response. After another five minutes of waiting, Beryl made her grand entrance, slinking down the stairs in an emerald green gown that hugged every curve. "So, what do you think?" she asked, reaching Mamoru and doing a spin to show off every angle.

"You look nice", the man replied diplomatically.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she winked, shamelessly giving him a once over. While he almost always dressed nicely, Mamoru was meant to wear a suit. His charcoal pinstriped pants and blazer were tailor made to fit his body, and on top he wore a crisp white dress shirt, accented with a red silk tie.

"Let's get going," he said, walking to the door and holding it open. Beryl frowned, having hoped for a more enthusiastic reaction, and a kiss on the cheek at the very least. Determined to make him hers by the end of the evening, she lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with a long overdue update to Golden Week! For anyone who's interested in my other stories, please check out my profile, as I've included a list and more detailed summary of each of my stories.

As always, thank you so much for the comments and feedback. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Two elegantly dressed girls stood suspiciously behind the large oak tree that proudly watched over the lawn. With their shoes in hand, they sprinted across the lush grass, ducking between the shadows. They slowed as they reached the back parking lot, and stopped to put their shoes back on their feet.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Usagi asked breathlessly, straightening her dress.

"Nah, I doubt anyone was paying attention," Minako shrugged, "there were _limos_!" she cooed, starry-eyed. "Ready for phase two?"

Usagi nodded, and the girls tiptoed towards an entrance marked _kitchen_. They paused before the door, both taking a deep breath, before Minako rapped her knuckles against the metal. Without waiting for an answer, the partners in crime darted behind a set of dumpsters. They watched with anticipation as light from the kitchen flitted out into the darkness of the evening. Usagi and Minako looked at each other, celebrating with a silent _yes_ and a series of fist pumps, for silhouetted in the doorway was their very dear friend.

"Psst," Minako hissed from behind the metal bin. The brunette took a step outside, squinting as her eyes swept the parking lot. "Mako-chan," the blonde called. Makoto's brows knit with confusion, and she continued forward.

"Minako?" she wondered, absentmindedly dusting the flour from her hands onto her apron.

"Over here," Usagi said, peeking out from the corner, and waving her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Makoto asked, rushing to greet her friends.

"We felt left out," Minako replied, forcing an exaggerated pout.

The chef rolled her eyes, "you're crashing the party."

"Well I wouldn't _quite_ say it like that," she corrected, holding up an orange-tipped finger as she searched for the right word, "we're more…"

"Observing," Usagi piped, glancing at her friend for approval.

"Exactly, we're observing the party."

"No," Makoto stated resolutely, shaking her head. "No way." Determined not to be pulled into their scheme, she turned to head back inside.

"Please?" Minako begged, clasping her hands together.

"No one will even know we're here," Usagi promised, the blonde beside her agreeing fervently.

"We worked so hard to get all dressed up," she added.

Makoto sighed, biting her lip in irritation as she stared down at her two pleading friends, and their puppy-dog eyes. "Fine," she caved. "Let's go," she ordered, as the blondes excitedly leapt out from behind the garbage. "Don't tell _anyone_ I let you in, okay?" Makoto said, shooting them a stern glare.

"We won't," they promised.

"Take that door there, it'll lead to the hallway. Then you can enter the main hall," she instructed, illustrating her directions with a point.

"Thanks!" The girls chimed, enveloping their friend in a hug.

"Get going before someone sees you," she ushered, "and don't forget to try the food!" she called, shooing her friends away with a wave of her hand, before returning to her kitchen duties.

Usagi and Minako carefully snuck out the door and into the corridor. They inched their way down the hall, until they were standing beside a chatty group of young professionals. When the group was ready to go in, the girls tagged along, easily blending with the crowd. The two friends looked at each other and grinned; their plan had worked.

In the middle of the banquet hall hung an elaborate chandelier, its pristine crystals decorating the room with shimmering beams of light. At the front of the hall was a stage and large screen, framed with golden curtains. Seated on the stage was a twelve piece orchestra, complete with a portly conductor to guide them. The two girls stood in awe of the scene before them, watching with sparkling eyes as elegant couples took to the dance floor. Most of the men were dressed in a variety of dark suits and tuxedos, each sporting a coloured tie. The ladies exhibited a rainbow of shades, with every dress style possible in attendance.

"This was the best idea ever," Usagi whispered gleefully, her companion nodding in agreement. The girls casually made their way through the groups of guests, bowing their heads with polite _hellos _at passersby. Before long they found themselves in front a lavish display of cocktail foods, and picked up a small dish.

"Do you think Mako-chan made all of it?" Usagi wondered, placing two tiny sausage rolls on her plate.

"Probably," her companion chirped, hungrily eyeing the sweets.

"Usagi? Minako?" Dressed in a crisp waiter's uniform, and carrying a tray filled with freshly cooked food, a familiar face approached them.

"Motoki?" Usagi smiled, eyes wide with surprise.

"Why are you two here?" he asked, attention darting between the pair.

"Why are _you_ here?" Usagi raised her brow, taking in his service uniform.

"I'm helping Makoto," Motoki explained, "seared scallop with cucumber and jalapeño?" he offered, both girls readily accepting.

"We're party crashing," Minako confessed through bites of seafood. Realizing her mistake, she shook her head, "party observing."

Motoki chuckled at the pair, knowing that they were never to be left out. "How did you get in here?" he wondered, seeing no sign of a guardian or date. Usagi and Minako looked sheepishly at each other, and shrugged. "Makoto," the blond man deduced.

"We promised her we wouldn't tell," Usagi cried, a dramatic frown stealing her features.

"Your secret is safe with me," Motoki reassured them, "just… be careful, okay?"

"We will," the girls grinned.

"Enjoy yourselves," he added, offering them one last chance at an appetizer. "And say hi to Mamoru if you see him," Motoki added mischievously, before heading off to make his way around the room, try in hand.

"Ugh," Usagi cringed as soon as their friend had gone back to his duties. "I didn't know Mamoru would be here," she pouted, setting down her plate piled high with food.

"Don't try so hard to look disappointed," Minako chided, causing Usagi's cheeks to flush red. "I know you're not."

"Why don't we try to find Ami and Rei?" Usagi suggested, desperate to change the subject. "Do you have any idea what they're wearing?" Usagi and Minako shuffled off to the side of the table, carefully surveying the room.

"I'm not sure," Minako twisted her lips. "Aren't they a weirdly matched couple?" she mused, discretely pointing at an Amazonian woman accompanied by a stout, beady-eyed man. The pair continued to analyze the crowd, commenting on the beautiful dresses, and matching attendees who appeared to be alone.

"Ow! What was that for?" Usagi cried, feeling a sting on her arm. She turned to glare at Minako, only to find Rei staring at her, unimpressed.

"Seriously? You're party crashers now?" she said incredulously, mouth drawn tight as she waited impatiently for an answer.

"I can't say I'm really surprised," Ami quipped, joining the group.

"We weren't about to let _you two_ have all the fun," Minako replied charmingly, wagging her finger. Rei relaxed, allowing a slight smile to curve her lips.

"Oh yeah, this is really a blast," she bit sarcastically. "See that old guy there? Talking to my father?" she motioned her chin in their direction, "he's tried to grab my ass. Twice," she cringed, her creamy skin painted with disdain.

"That is awful," Minako managed, hiding a smile behind her hand, as they all unconvincingly tried to stifle their amusement.

"You girls look gorgeous, though," Usagi complimented them, hoping to turn the conversation to something a little more appealing. She smiled, fully appreciating each girl's individual style; Ami with her navy, scoop neck, A-line dress embellished with lace, and Rei in her stunning, one sleeved red number, which sparkled in the light.

"You two clean up pretty good yourselves," Rei repaid the flattery, as Ami blushed becomingly.

"How did you get in?" Ami wondered, absentmindedly primping her ultramarine hair.

"We snuck in the back," Minako explained, purposely leaving Makoto's name out of the equation.

The four friends idly chatted, taking in the atmosphere of the gala. They watched with mild envy as beautiful couples twirled on the dance floor, swayed to the music and bathed in the chandelier's brilliant crystalline light. They giggled, and looked away coyly when young men sought their attention by casting handsome smiles and toothy grins in their direction. They created stories for the patrons, spinning tales of intrigue and desire, completely lost in their own world.

"Is that Mamoru?" Rei asked suddenly, pulling the girls back to reality.

"Who is he with?" Ami wondered, squinting through her glasses in an attempt to get a better look at Mamoru's companion.

"Maybe that's his girlfriend," Minako conjectured, watching Usagi's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

The woman had her arm linked with Mamoru's, as they talked to an older gentleman. She laughed at what seemed to be the appropriate times, earning a smile from their conversational partner. Her crimson hair fell down her back in soft, endless waves, and her long, tanned legs were accentuated by a stunning pair of golden pumps. What everyone failed to see was the exasperated look on Mamoru's chiselled face.

"Ew," Usagi mumbled, trying desperately to keep the sneer off her face. What did it matter? Mamoru could go anywhere with anyone he wanted; she didn't care.

"Jealous?" Minako teased, ribbing the blonde with her elbow.

"No," Usagi bit, feeling her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. She knew Mamoru was planning on going out on a date; why was she so surprised?

"She's not the type of girl I'd expect him to be with," Rei stated thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side as she evaluated her. She could easily sense that something was amiss, but kept the speculation to herself.

A pepper-haired gentleman approached the group, "hello, girls," he bowed slightly, receiving a similar greeting from the group. He smiled warmly, resting an authoritative hand on Rei's shoulder, "sweetheart, I'd like to introduce you to some of my associates."

"Yes, father," she complied, shooting a regretful glance at her friends. "I guess that's me. Wish me luck," she murmured, crossing her fingers, and following her father across the floor.

"I should get back to my mother," Ami added, suddenly realizing how long she had been gone, and feeling guilty for running off with her friends. "She doesn't look too happy…" she grimaced, catching her mother's eye from across the room. "Don't do anything foolish," she warned, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Minako rolled her eyes; almost offended.

"So, what do we do now?" Usagi sighed, watching Ami's retreating form.

"_Now_, we get some cute guys to dance with us," the bolder blonde squealed, grinning wildly. "I've been sending him vibes for the past ten minutes. They'll come over soon," she explained, nodding to a pair of young men standing on the other side of the room. Usagi titled her head, looking over their tailored suits, and shiny shoes. Her gaze was interrupted by Mamoru and his date, who were walking to the open bar.

"Minako…" she bit her lip, rehearsing the question in her mind, "do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl Mamoru's with," Usagi whispered, an embarrassed blush sneaking onto her cheeks. Minako grinned; she knew Usagi had a thing for him.

"He could totally do better," she shrugged, watching in amusement as Usagi's shoulders relaxed with relief. "Why don't you go ask him to dance?" she suggested.

"No way," Usagi shook her head vehemently, nose crinkled.

"Good evening ladies," a smooth voice interrupted the pair as the two young men from before nodded charmingly.

"I'm Masato, and this is Ren," the taller of the two introduced.

"Minako, and Usagi," the bolder blonde replied, shooting them a flirtatious smile.

"We thought you looked a little bored over here, so we were wondering if you'd care to dance?" Ren asked, offering his hand which Minako readily accepted.

"We would love to."

As the boys guided them onto the dance floor, Usagi and Minako exchanged excited smiles. Usagi shyly laid her palms on Masato's shoulders, and blushed lightly as he placed his hands on her waist. As they delved into polite conversation, Usagi felt herself relaxing, and she began to enjoy spinning and twirling with her partner. She giggled at his jokes, and grinned broadly at his compliments.

"Should we get a drink?" he suggested, noticing Ren and Minako waiting their turn at the bar.

"Sure," Usagi agreed, as he grabbed her hand to lead the way, joining their friends.

* * *

><p>Beginning to grow frustrated at his lack of advances, Beryl wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, pulling her body closer to his. He cringed inwardly at the advance, but feigned a polite smile. Despite his most valiant efforts, he found his attention wandering as she nattered on, and nearly tripped his date when a particular blonde caught his eye.<p>

"What the hell?" Mamoru swore under his breath. He almost hadn't recognized her out of her school uniform, and with her hair styled differently from its usual 'odangos'. He couldn't help but admit that she was a sight to be seen. "Who is that?" he muttered, eyes narrowing at Usagi's temporary date.

"Hmm?" Beryl looked at him quizzically, following his gaze, and frowning when she caught the object of his focus. She had seen that girl before. "Is there a problem?" she asked curtly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"No," he answered sharply, flashing her a half-hearted smile. The relentless redhead rested her cheek on Mamoru's shoulder, ignoring how he tensed uncomfortably. Little by little she nudged him to turn, until the distraction was behind him.

* * *

><p>"So what would you girls like?" Masato asked, as they stood in line.<p>

"Surprise us," Minako challenged, relatively unfamiliar with the world of alcoholic beverages.

"Why don't you go grab that empty table, and we'll bring the drinks over," Ren proposed, to which the girls happily complied.

"What is this?" Usagi wondered, looking at the small glass skeptically.

"It's a shot," Masato laughed, "have you never done one before?" Usagi shook her head, pink staining the tips of her ears.

"Drink it in one gulp. Don't sip," Ren explained, demonstrating. The girls shrugged, counted to three, and downed the shot.

"Ugh," Usagi cringed, "I don't think I like that," she choked, swallowing salvia in an attempt to get the burning sensation in her throat to stop.

"It's not that bad," Minako said with a wave of her hand, trying desperately to hide her disgust.

"The more you do it, the easier it gets," Masato said earnestly, chuckling at Usagi's quick dismissal.

"Do you want us to get you girls something else?"

"Yes, please," they chimed. With a light-hearted laugh the two boys trotted back to the bar, only to return with mores drinks in hand.

"Much better," Usagi cooed, enjoying the refreshing, fruity flavour, that so carefully hid the taste of vodka.

The girls spent the next hour and a half dancing with their newfound friends, stopping every few songs for another drink. Their faces felt warm, and their bodies tingled as all the cares in the world slipped into oblivion.

Rei glanced over at her friends with a sight twinge of jealousy, yet couldn't quell the nagging feeling that something was off. Excusing herself from her father and his companions, she found Ami, and pulled her aside. Rei briefly explained what her intuition was telling her, and the pair decided to intervene.

"Do you girls want to get out of here?" Ren asked, smiling broadly at his friend who returned the gesture.

"No, they really don't," Rei interrupted, standing between her friends and the men. Ren and Masato raised their brows, amused.

"I think they do," Masato challenged, taking a step closer to Rei. The girl put her hands on her hips, and stared at him defiantly, jaw set and nostrils flaring with anger.

"Bye," she spat, raising her brow expectantly, as Ami grabbed each blonde by the arm.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Ren huffed, knowing that this was not the place or time to make a scene.

"What are we going to do?" Ami whispered, her voice raised with panic.

"Should we try and get them outside?" Rei suggested, seeing no other alternative. Her gaze swept the room for the exit to the garden. "Wait here, I know someone who will help us," she ordered, Ami nodding as she steadied her two giddy friends that were entertaining themselves with fits of giggles.

"Hey, Mamoru," Rei said, tapping him on the shoulder, "Hi, I'm Rei", she introduced herself to his date, who scowled in reply. "Could I just borrow him for one second?" Without waiting for an answer, Rei grabbed Mamoru's hand, pulling him off to the side.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned and surprised at the interruption. Rei merely pointed in their direction of the blondes. "Are they drunk?" He asked, his voice shifting from worry to irritation. "God dammit," he cursed, marching over to the pair, and grabbing the girls by their elbows.

Beryl watched as her date exited the hall with two blonde girls in tow. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and her mouth twisted with resentment. Despite trying in vain to convince herself that Mamoru would return, deep down she knew she would be taking a taxi home.

"Should we go with him?" Ami wondered, looking at Rei in confusion.

"I… don't know. I don't want my father – or your mother – to come looking for us and catch them," she stated, biting her lip as she glanced around the room.

"Agreed," her companion nodded. "I'm sure Mamoru will text or call if he needs help," Ami rationalized. With a shrug the girls returned to their parents, both clutching their phones in their hands, just in case.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mamoru hissed, as he lead them out into the garden. The two girls looked up at him like two young children being scolded. Now what was he supposed to do?

"We're crashing the party!" Minako exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in a complete shift of mood. Mamoru rolled his eyes, unable to ignore the alcohol on her breath.

"We're party crashing!" Usagi reiterated, yanking her arm from his grasp. The man knew that even half of the pair was often too much to handle, so pulling his phone from his pocket, he texted for backup: _Motoki; in the garden, S.O.S._

"Oh my god, Mina." She paused, her pale cheeks flushed pink.

"Yeah Usa?"

"We said the same thing," she whispered, her eyes wide with excitement.

"THE SAME!" Minako agreed, matching her friend's drunken enthusiasm.

"It's like we're twins!" Usagi sat down on a cold, stone bench, grabbing at Minako's arm and pulling her down with her.

"We _are_ twins!" She gushed, nodding vehemently. Mamoru stood watch over the girls, anxiously waiting for Motoki to arrive.

"How much did you drink?" he asked, kneeling down in front of them to meet them at eye level.

"Only like this much," Usagi answered, squeezing her fingers together and holding them in front of his unimpressed face. "I had a shot!" she boasted, but quickly added, "it was gross."

"I had less," Minako quipped, pointing to herself.

"She had less," her partner in crime agreed.

"Usa, Usa, Usa…" Minako tapped her friend fervently on the shoulder, "I'm not a twin, I'm a _superhero_!"

"Imma be a princess, a princess," she slurred, waving her hands down her body, gesturing a large, princess dress.

"Your majesty," Minako addressed her, standing up to curtsey.

Despite being angry at their intoxicated state, Mamoru watched the girls with a bemused grin. The entire thing was absolutely ridiculous.

"Will you protect me?" The 'princess' pleaded, grasping her friend's hand between hers.

"Always." Minako nodded, slumping back onto the bench, her head resting on Usagi's shoulder. "You're my best friend."

"You're _my_ best friend!"

"Mamoru?" Motoki called, running out to the garden. "What happened?"

"Some assholes got her drunk," he stated.

"Got them drunk," the blond corrected, quickly picking up on Mamoru's mistake.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, not realizing the error he had made, causing Motoki to grin. "I don't even know how they got here. Frustrated, Mamoru began to pace. "What should we do with them?"

"I'll take Minako home. I can at least sneak her back into her room," Motoki suggested, a plan already formulating in his mind. "Just take Usagi to your place for the night."

"What?" Mamoru glared at his friend, wondering if he had actually gone mad. "No, there's no way."

"Her parents are out of town," Motoki said, "we can't just take her home and leave her there alone," he added, genuinely concerned for the girl's well-being.

"Can't she crash at your place?" he asked, ignoring the vibrations of his phone.

"Oh yeah, my parents would _love_ me bringing a drunk girl home with me," Motoki bit, his hands waving emphatically. "And they'll tell her parents as soon as they're back."

"What about Makoto?" Mamoru was beginning to panic. It wasn't that he was against the idea of Usagi being in his home, and he wasn't at all against helping her, but Mamoru was _comfortable_ with the way things were. Although he would instantly deny it, he had toyed with the idea of something more with Usagi, however, he lacked the courage. Trying something new could mean that things would change forever – and they could just as easily change for the worse. That was not a change that Mamoru was ready for.

"She has enough on her plate with this event. She has to stay and clean up afterwards, too…" Motoki explained, knowing that it was just a matter of time before Mamoru caved.

"Ami? Rei?"

"They're here with their parents."

"Oh my god you cannot tell Usagi's parents," Minako interrupted, steadying herself on Motoki's shoulder. "She'll be in _so_ much trouble!"

"Minako, where's Usagi?" Mamoru asked, his voice raising with concern as he noticed she had moved from her spot on the bench.

"Fishing!" Just as Minako answered, they heard a splash from the nearby pond. Mamoru groaned, running over to the edge only to find Usagi thrashing about in the water.

"I'm a mermaid!" she proclaimed, grinning wildly.

"Get out of there," Mamoru ordered, his patience growing thin.

"I don't have legs!" she retorted, matter-of-factly, her brow furrowing as she looked at him, offended.

Clenching his jaw to calm his irritation, Mamoru carefully placed one foot into the pond, reaching for Usagi's arm. When he had finally gotten a grip, he pulled her out of the water, holding her lithe body tightly to his chest, her sopping gown soaking his suit. He quickly removed his jacket, and wrapped it around the girl's petite frame.

Mamoru sighed. "Just take Minako home, I'll take care of the mermaid." With that he pushed Usagi forward, steering her towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Usagi yawned, her eyes growing drowsy as exhaustion began to kick in.

"Home." Mamoru replied pointedly, rubbing her shoulders as they walked in an attempt to keep her warm.

Minako grabbed Motoki's arm, and turned to face him. "Are they going home _together_?" She wiggled her brows mischievously. "Did you know they like each other?" she asked.

The blond man nodded, pretending to listen, as he sent a quick text to Makoto, promising to return as soon as Minako was safely home.

"They _like_ each other. _Like _like," the girl insisted, eyes wide with sincerity.

"How do you know?" he asked, wondering if Usagi had finally admitted her feelings.

"I'm a superhero! I know that kind of stuff."

With a smile and a nod, Motoki draped his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

I've been working hard on updating my stories, and Golden Week is no exception! I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. :)

**Chapter Four**

With his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back, Mamoru lead the drunken girl through the parking lot. Usagi teetered on her heels, the gravel terrain proving to be a formidable opponent, and she occasionally leaned into Mamoru for support.

"Careful," he warned, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Where's Minako?" the blonde asked, suddenly aware that her partner in crime was nowhere to be seen.

"She went home," Mamoru explained, pulling his blazer back on top of Usagi's shoulder.

"She's fighting crime," she insisted, "I hope she's okay," she added, brows knit with concern.

"Motoki is taking her home, she'll be fine," he assured her, wondering how much of the night she would remember in the morning.

"She's a superhero," Usagi whispered, eyes sparkling as the moonlight caught her golden hair.

"Right, and you're a mermaid." He played along, digging for his keys in his pocket as they neared his car.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, unwilling to move as she stared at the man with contempt. "I AM NOT," she yelled, forehead creased with anger. "I'm a princess," she corrected, her register changing to light and sweet.

"Odango, come on," Mamoru sighed, rolling his eyes and nudging her forward. "Get in," he ordered, opening the door and helping Usagi as she stumbled into the seat.

Mamoru leaned into the car, pulling the seatbelt across the girl's chest. She watched his every move glossy-eyed, and flashed him a drowsy smile. Her entire body tingled with the remnants of alcohol, keeping her unaware of the goosebumps that tickled her arms. Mamoru kept a worried eye on the girl, silently cursing the boys who had gotten her drunk.

Usagi's head fell against the headrest, her eyes glazing over, the city lights blurring around her as they sped through the Tokyo streets. She was utterly relaxed and extremely comfortable, feelings that at any other time would be alien to her in Mamoru's presence. The giddiness was slowly fading and weariness began to settle in the her body. A yawn escaped into the silence of the ride, and she rubbed her eyes, smudging her mascara and eyeliner.

"Usagi?" Mamoru called, glancing over at her, his hands firmly wrapped around the steering wheel. "Usagi, try to stay awake okay," he instructed, hoping to get something into her system before she fell asleep.

"I'm awake," she murmured defiantly, words slurred and hazy.

"We're almost there."

As the car rounded the corner near Mamoru's apartment, panic began to simmer in the back of his mind. Getting Usagi back to his place was the easy part, taking care of her and explaining it to her in the morning was an entirely different affair. Having few options and no time to worry, he parked underground in his usual spot, and ran around to the passenger side to help her out.

"Can you walk?" he asked gently, holding her arm as she struggled to stand.

"I can walk," she confirmed, grasping the car door for balance. "I'm fine," she insisted, trying to convince even herself.

"Okay." Ignoring her claims, he helped as she staggered to the entrance. The awkward couple waited at the elevator doors, taking a careful step forward when they opened to let them in. Usagi sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping and head rolling against Mamoru's arm.

"Just a little more, you can do it," he coaxed, squeezing her waist until they finally reached his floor. A pink hue spread across Usagi's face at his touch, her body becoming hyper aware of his warmth.

Reaching his apartment, Mamoru fumbled to unlock the door. He pushed it open, holding it for Usagi to walk through. She paused, trying to take in her surroundings as her head swam and eyes stun. Everything was different; it was dark and sparse, there was no lingering scent of her mother's perfume, only a familiar light, amber fragrance. This was not her home.

"I need to go home," she blurted, unable to focus, her vision causing colours to bleed together. "I have a cat," she exclaimed, senses overwhelmed.

"I don't think you should be by yourself," Mamoru said cautiously, watching the girl for a reaction. "The cat will be okay," he added, hoping to quell her nerves. Usagi nodded apprehensively, moving deeper into the apartment.

"Just sit here for a minute," Mamoru said, ushering her to a chair. "The washroom is down the hall if you need it," he explained, pointing to the appropriate door. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, switching it for his now damp blazer. He ran into the kitchen, checking over his should as he filled a glass with water.

Usagi could feel her lids growing heavy, yet her body felt light and free. Her head dropped, jerking her back to wake. With the alcohol's warming effects dissipating, Usagi pulled the blanket tightly around her.

"Usagi," Mamoru whispered, kneeling in front of her to meet her at eye level.

"Odango," she stated, her voice hoarse. "You always call me Odango."

"Odango." He held the water to her lips, "drink this," he ordered, smiling as she glared at him, before wrapping her own slender fingers around the glass. "Are you hungry?" he asked, voice filled concern. She shook her head, wanting nothing to do with food; for the first time in her life, the thought of it made her queasy.

"Mamoru?" She handed him the glass, her face paling.

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good…" she groaned, leaping from her seat and stumbling down the hallway towards the open bathroom door, the blanket discarded into a lump. She slid into the room just in the nick of time.

Usagi sat hunched on the bathroom floor, hands clenched against the sides of the toilet. Mamoru had followed her in, and pulled her disheveled golden locks from her face. Again and again the alcohol made its way up her throat, and her frame shook as she emptied what she could. Her wet dress clung to her body, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end. Mamoru crouched down beside her, rubbing her back in a rhythmic motion.

"We should change your clothes," Mamoru suggested quietly, handing the girl a facecloth to wipe away the remnants of her mistakes. Usagi nodded mutely, mind cloudy and body exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I'll be back in a second," he promised, running to his bedroom in search of dry clothes that could potentially fit the petite girl. It wasn't long until he returned with a t-shirt and pair of shorts in hand.

"Do you think you can get changed on your own?" he asked, a slight blush warming his cheeks.

"Zipper," she croaked, pointing to her back. Mamoru took a deep breath and knelt, his fingers gently grasping the zipper's tab. He pulled it down, exhaling only when he had finished.

"Okay." His heart pounded and his mind raced, as he desperately tried to remind himself what exactly was going on. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me," he said, placing a comforting hand on her cold skin.

Usagi held the t-shirt in her hands, trying in vain to focus through the pounding in her head. She turned it every which way, yet couldn't figure out how to get it on – there were too many holes and not enough at the same time. Releasing a frustrated scream, she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru called from the other side of the door. When she didn't answer he opened it slowly to find her sitting in a heap on the ground, her dress crumpled at her waist, her strapless bra the only thing covering her heaving chest.

"I can't do it," she sobbed, eyes red and puffy.

"It's okay, I'll help you," he said soothingly, taking the shirt from her hands. He rolled it up to the opening, slipping it over her head.

"My bra," she whimpered, trying desperately to release the clasp.

"Usagi, I –" he began to protest.

"Just undo it," she snapped, growing impatient as the drumming played on and the goosebumps continued to rise. His fingers hesitantly hovered over the fastener, and he struggled with how to proceed. A shiver ran up her spine as his fingertips lightly brushed her pale skin. Together they managed to weave her arms through the sleeves. He helped her stand, sighing in both disappointment and relief as the t-shirt fell just above the girl's knees.

"Do you want the shorts too?" he asked, holding them out for her to take.

"I just want to sleep," she whined, struggling to stay awake.

"Come on," Mamoru said quietly, escorting her into his bedroom. He peeled back the covers, allowing her to crawl inside. Usagi turned on her side, relishing in the feel of the smooth sheets against her skin. She must have been laying on a cloud.

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and released a heavy sigh – this was the last way he would have expected his night to end, and truthfully, he didn't really mind. Seated beside her, he watched her eyes flit closed, and her lips slightly part as she fell into sleep. She really was a beautiful girl, and he couldn't help but bring his fingers up to brush the stray hairs from her forehead.

When he was sure she was asleep, he reluctantly left her side, tidied up and made up a bed on the couch. Although exhausted, his mind wandered through endless possibilities. Denying his attraction to Usagi was becoming a burden, and on the cusp of sleep he made a decision. Tomorrow was a new day.

Usagi woke the next morning to a ghastly headache, and achy body. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room, a far cry from the brightness she was accustomed to. Sitting up in the bed, she quickly realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She looked down at her chest; she was wearing a t-shirt that didn't belong to her. She began to panic, her eyes darting around the space for some sort of memory.

The room was neat and organized, aside from a pile of men's clothes that were strewn over a chair. She paused, and took a deep breath, massaging her temples in an attempt to rid herself of the headache, and calm her nerves. Patchy memories resurfaced, and she cringed – had she made a complete fool of herself? She remembered the party and her dancing partner, she remembered Mamoru and his date, but where was she now? She searched the room once more, hoping to find a photo or memento – something to tell her where she was, yet came up empty handed.

After much deliberation she concluded that staying in this stranger's bed would do nothing to quell her curiosity, so she rose with cautious steps and tiptoed to the door. She grasped the knob, turning it ever-so-carefully. The wood moaned into the hallway as she pushed it open, cautiously peering through the widening crack. Usagi stepped into the corridor, and a vague sense of familiarity surfaced to her mind as her focus met the open bathroom.

She inched forward, her breath seizing in her throat when she caught sight of a shirtless Mamoru sitting at the table, glasses on as he sipped on a cup of coffee and drowned himself in current events. The sunlight filtered through the window, warming his smooth skin and ebony hair, and her eyes readily appreciated his taut muscles. It would be impossible for her to ever again deny that Mamoru was attractive.

"Morning," he said, glancing briefly from his newspaper. Usagi leapt at the acknowledgement, blushing furiously and praying that he didn't realize she had been staring. Mamoru smiled at her dishevelled form, his oversized t-shirt hung loosely off her right shoulder, and her hair sprung messily from its signature style– she was adorable.

Usagi swallowed, taking an apprehensive step closer. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, and she squeezed her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of the pain.

"Sit down." Mamoru rushed to her side, his hand on her back as he guided her to a chair. Heat rose again to Usagi's cheeks, and she was suddenly aware of her state of undress – she definitely needed answers.

"Mamoru…" she started tentatively, watching as he strode to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. He turned to face her, leaning against the counter.

Usagi wracked her mind with _something_ to say, unable to stand the silence. She tried in vain not to stare at the half naked man, yet couldn't help but wonder what his skin would feel like against hers. Her gaze met his stormy eyes, and she absentmindedly chewed the inside of the cheek, completely unable to read his expression – was he angry with her?

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Usagi blurted, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed as she pushed the t-shirt back over her shoulder.

"I don't wear them out often," he replied, taking them off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"They look good." Usagi shrugged, mentally berating herself at the compliment. Mamoru smirked, and the girl felt part of the pressure lift. The kettle wailed in the kitchen, and Mamoru tended to making tea, soon placing a cup in front of the blonde.

"What do you remember about last night?" he asked, sitting across from her as she wrapped her fingers around the steaming mug, relishing in its comfort.

"I remember…" She pursed her lips as she thought back, "going to that party with Minako." She smiled, recalling images of the crystal décor and colourful attire, "and it was… spectacular. The lights, and the dresses, the food," she cooed, blowing gently into her hot drink. "Motoki was there, he was working, and we saw Ami and Rei." The memory of Mamoru with his date pricked her memory, and she instinctively frowned. "Then Minako sent vibes to these really nice guys and they came over and we danced, and talked, they got us a few drinks…" She looked up at Mamoru, who cocked his brow disapprovingly.

"They got you drunk," he stated, his jaw clenching as the memory from the previous night boiled to the surface.

"What?" Usagi cocked her head.

"Those guys at the gala, they got you and Minako drunk," he restated, watching as she silently weighed his words.

"They didn't do it on purpose," she said defensively, sitting back in the chair, staring at him square on as they fell back into their regular habits.

"I'm sure they didn't," Mamoru snorted, rolling his eyes. He sighed, and leaned in, placing his elbows on the table. "Do you know how stupid it was to take anything from those guys?" Mamoru asked, growing frustrated as Usagi bowed her head, refusing to look him in the eye. "You can't just…" he stopped and sighed, "do you have any idea what they could have done to you?" he asked heatedly, wanting nothing more than for her to understand.

"I don't need a lecture right now," Usagi snapped, Mamoru's anger beginning to set her own aflame.

"I'm not lecturing you, I just –" the words hitched in his throat, and he squeezed the back of his neck – this was not how things were supposed to go.

"I'm not a child, Mamoru," she yelled, "I get it, it was stupid." Se glared at him, nostrils flaring. "Why did you help me anyways?"

"Do you think I'd just let those guys take advantage of you?" he asked, taken aback by the question – what kind of person did Usagi think he was? Weren't they friends, or something to that effect?

"You don't know that they would have done that," she replied haughtily.

"I do know," he bit, "look at you. Do you really think a guy like that isn't going to take advantage of you given the chance?" His hands waved emphatically as he tried to get his point across.

"Look at me? What is that supposed to mean?" She straightened her back, her irritation swelling as she glowered at the man. "Is that some of kind of insult that I'm _too stupid_ to understand?"

"No!" Mamoru closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I just…" he paused to carefully consider his words before anxiously clearing his throat. "What I meant was… you're beautiful." He glanced down at his hands, which were pressed firmly on the table.

"What?" she squeaked, cheeks reddening as she processed his words.

"You heard me," he gritted, watching her face for her reaction.

"Mamoru, I–" Usagi stammered, voice faltering, and heart racing.

"Listen, Rei came and got me," he explained, hoping that a change in topic would alleviate the awkward tension. "She thought those two guys were bad news, and you and Minako were too far gone to be making any judgement calls about anything." She could feel him looking at her disapprovingly as she dipped her chin to her chest. "They said your parents weren't home, so I brought you here," he finished softly, fingers fidgeting as his shoulders relaxed.

Usagi lifted her eyes, peering at him from hooded lashes. She knew she owed him an apology, but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She chewed her lip, as the throbbing in her head returned in full force. She moaned, rubbing her face – this was the last thing she needed right now.

"Here," Mamoru handed her a bottle of aspirin. The girl tried in vain to twist off the child-proof cap, growling when it wouldn't open. With a smile tugging at his lips, Mamoru grabbed the bottle, his fingertips lightly brushing her hand. He popped off the lid, and shook out two, oval pills, holding them out in his palm. Usagi gingerly plucked them from his hand, and downed them with a gulp of tea.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Mamoru watched the blonde as she painfully avoided making eye contact with him. Her mouth twitched left and right as her gaze flitted around the apartment. It was definitely a modern building, and Mamoru had kept the decor quite minimalistic. Her eyes widened as they landed on the large, flat screen television in the living room, and she briefly imagined herself spending an entire afternoon sprawled out before it. Trying to escape Mamoru's heated gaze, Usagi stood and shuffled to the window, leaning against the sill as she looked down to the busy streets below.

"The view here is _amazing_," Usagi cooed. Catching her reflection in the glass, something dawned on her. "Where's my dress?" she asked, turning to face Mamoru whose face suddenly warmed.

"I didn't see anything," he replied swallowing nervously as he held his hands up in a display of innocence. Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "It's hanging in the bathroom," he explained, and Usagi nodded, sliding back in her seat across from him.

"Did I say anything, you know, embarrassing?" she wondered, twisting the ring on her finger around in circles.

"No, only that you were a princess and a mermaid." He paused to gauge her reaction. "You went for a swim," he added, unable to control the smile from spreading on his lips.

"Oh my god." Usagi cringed, holding her cheeks in her hands. "I vaguely remember that."

"You also told me I was stunningly handsome." Mamoru leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking smugly at the blonde.

"I definitely do not remember that," she snorted as her mouth curved upwards. "Your ego is big enough as it is, you don't need me telling you how hot you are." Her face flushed at the confession, and she immediately tried to correct her mistake. "Not that I –"

_BANG. BANG. BANG_

Loud knocks echoed through the apartment, causing the pair to jump, eyes wide with surprise.

Mamoru remained seated, hoping they would go away.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Yeah," he sighed, the chair screeching across the laminate floor, mirroring his irritation.

"MAMORU!" a woman's voice echoed from behind the door, and Mamoru's pace slowed. Usagi turned in her chair, arm hanging over the back as she clenched her lips in anticipation. After all, Mamoru being accosted by some crazy girl was a weekly occurrence at the Crown.

"Shit," Mamoru cursed, confirming his suspicions as he peered through the peephole to see a seething redhead on the other side. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open. "Beryl," he greeted her cordially.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts? You just disappeared last night!" she yelled, eyes narrowed and muscles tense.

"I'm sorry, a friend had an emergency," he replied, and while Usagi was delighted to be considered a friend, part of her heart ached at the term.

"An emergency?" Beryl looked passed him at the blonde, her lip curling with envy.

"Yes," Mamoru stated pointedly, offering no further clarification. Figuring that she could at the very least help Mamoru by explaining, Usagi trotted over and stuck out her hand.

"Hi… I'm-"

"I don't care who you are little girl," Beryl barked, looking at her with complete disgust. "I can't believe you would do this to me," she seethed, nose crinkling as her features tightened.

"I didn't do anything to you," he stated dryly, already having had enough of her dramatic flair.

"I'm sure you did a lot to her," she scoffed under her breath, arms folded across her chest as she mentally scrutinized every aspect of Usagi's appearance. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, wrapping herself in a protective embrace, and Mamoru felt his temper beginning to boil.

"Like I said, it was an emergency. I'm sorry for just leaving you there," he apologized, his tone curt as he clenched his jaw.

"Whatever," Beryl snorted flippantly. "You'll come back to me, they always do," she snipped. Usagi had to bite back laughter at incredulous look on Mamoru's face. The woman tossed a wave of luscious crimson hair over her shoulder, pausing as she turned to leave.

"Slut," she sneered pointedly at Usagi, before huffing and taking off down the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru said, closing the door in a state of shock. "Are you okay?" he asked, resting a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, forcing a small smile. "That was just… intense," she replied. "At least Minako will be excited to hear that someone called _me_ a slut," she added, face brightening. "Speaking of which, I should probably text her and the other girls to let them know I'm okay."

Having no idea how to react, Mamoru dropped his hand and shook his head – he seemed more upset than Usagi did. "You are something else," he mumbled, moving to grab her bag from the coat hook.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Usagi grinned, realizing for the first time that her headache was finally gone.

"I meant it as one," Mamoru stated, voice low and eyes darkening as he handed Usagi her purse.

"Thanks," she croaked, her cheeks beginning to burn. As they stood in the foyer lost in each other, time seemed to stand still. Usagi swallowed, eyes wide as she wet her lips.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mamoru asked, clearing his throat as he stepped back, gathering what control he had left.

"Yeah, sure," Usagi stuttered, hiding her embarrassment by digging through her bag for her phone – she had been sure he was going to kiss her.

"There are shorts on the chair in the bedroom if you want to put them on," Mamoru offered, "I'll grab your dress."

"Okay," she replied, blinking back the tears that pricked her eyes.

Usagi headed to the bedroom, her thoughts running wild. She rubbed her face in her hands, whimpering softly. Of _course_ Mamoru wasn't going to kiss her, it had been a ridiculous assumption on her part. What bothered Usagi even more was that she had _wanted_ it to happen.

She fished her phone from her bag, finding a plethora of messages bombarding her screen. With no time to read them, she opened a new text and began to type – she needed advice and reassurance. With her message sent, she found the shorts and slipped them on, pulling at the drawstring so that they stayed around her waist.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru wondered, tapping on the door.

"I will be in a minute!" she answered, staring anxiously at her screen. '_Come on Minako…_' she thought, fingers drumming against her thigh. The phone vibrated, and Usagi drew a nervous breath. She looked down and read the reply, butterflies churning in her stomach, and her heart increasing speed. She grinned at her friend's words, and with a newfound sense of confidence, marched out the bedroom door.

"Let's go," she announced cheerfully, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Today was a new day.


End file.
